The invention relates to a wheel axle suspension comprising:                an axle body having a rectangular, preferably substantially square, cross section, having a front side, a rear side, an upper side and an underside, and having an upper front corner, an upper rear corner, a lower front corner and a lower rear corner,        a flexible trailing arm extending in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle and crossingthe axle body substantially perpendicular, the trailing arm having a front spring portion extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and provided with an eyelet formed at a front end and an axle seating portion adjoining the front spring portion at a rear end of the front spring portion, the axle seating portion comprising a longitudinal portion extending substantially in line with the front spring portion, and a downwardly extending portion adjoining the longitudinal portion at a rear end thereof, wherein the downwardly extending portion extends substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal portion, and wherein the axle body is received in the axle seating portion with the upper side and rear side facing the longitudinal portion and the downwardly extending portion respectively, and        at least one clamping strap assembly for clamping the axle body and the trailing arm together.        
Such a wheel axle suspension is known from DE 4224965. In the known wheel axle suspension the square axle body is clamped with its rear side onto the downwardly extending portion of the axle seating portion by means of generally U-shaped straps, a strap plate and nuts. The legs of the straps extend along the upper side and the underside of the axle body. The strap plate is arranged on a rear side of the downwardly extending portion an is provided with bores to receive the legs of the U-shaped straps.